


One Night

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Alpha Male, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: It’s been a while since you’ve been laid and your friend, Sebastian, is a pal and helps out.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt request from my other marvel porn blog @sinful-sisters-5 on Tumblr...which is probably getting shut down soon. Enjoy!

A dry spell was the understatement of the year. I have tried everything under the sun to get laid, with the exception of actually sitting down naked on a man. I need a cock in me, and I need it soon, I’m going out of my mind with pent up energy. Toys can only take things so far, and while my dual head vibrator, helps me get off; nothing can replace the feel of a hot, heavy cock nestled between my thighs.

I huff in annoyance, as the battery in my vibrator goes dead— again. I can tell it’s old, and overused, because the battery life isn’t what it used to be. I even went as far as getting one of those suction cup dildos and it’s just not the same. I want it warm, and pulsing— not plastic and hard. 

My phone vibrates with an incoming text, and I smile when I see it’s from my friend, Sebastian. We have known each other since he moved to the states when he was twelve and barely spoke English. We were neighbors and I made sure to invite him everywhere, we were joined at the hip. My feelings for him always simmered under the surface; but since I know he doesn’t feel the same, I’ve never let him know.

> **Sebastian:** _Got and plans for tonight?_
> 
> **Y/N:** _ Hoping to get lucky tonight. I’m going to head downtown to Sapphire. You? _
> 
> **Sebastian:** _ I was going to ask if you wanted me to come over and we could watch a movie, but I guess that’s out.  _
> 
> **Y/N:** _Sorry, rain check?_
> 
> **Sebastian:** _ Yeah, sure. Don’t get into too much trouble tonight. _

I shower, put on a small amount of makeup— enough to make my eyes pop, and a dress that will knock anyone’s socks off.  _ If this doesn’t get a man’s attention, then all hope is lost! _ I take the subway into the city, and notice a lot of stares from the men on the train. I give myself a mental pat on the back for a job well done and I make my way to the entrance of,  _ Sapphire _ . The doorman, Clyde knows me and he gives a low whistle as I approach him.

“Damn girl, where you been hiding? I haven’t seen you in a while.” He pulls me into a gentle hug and kisses my cheek.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy with work and stuff. I needed to get away though, and I figure why not come visit my favorite person in the whole world?” 

He smiles, and opens the door, allowing me inside the darkened club. I make a beeline for the bar and order a vodka sour. The first sip is like heaven on my tongue and it helps me relax. I look around the club, watch the people grind on the dance floor, and people lean in close to one another to be heard over the music.

A man takes a seat next to me, and produces a megawatt smile. He’s attractive, in a way, I guess. I down my drink, and he motions for the bartender. 

“Can I get a whiskey, neat; and another round for the lady.” He smiles at me and I nod my head in thanks. “I’m Sean.” He extends his hand.

“Y/N. Nice to meet you. Thanks for the drink.” I take his hand in mine and he brings it to his lips for a soft kiss. I fight back the urge to roll my eyes.  _ Oh boy...Casanova over here! _

“What is a pretty thing like you, doing here by yourself?” He questions, taking a sip of his drink.

“Honestly?” I ask, smirking, and he nods his head. “Hoping to get laid.” 

I watch his eyes glass over, and his hand lands on my thigh right above my knee. He dips his head to my ear, and quietly says, “My place isn’t too far from here. I’d be more than happy to help a lady in need.” His fingers are dancing on my leg and sliding closer to the apex of my legs. He’s not who I want doing that; but at least the fingers belong to that of a man, and not my own. I place my hand over his, stopping his ascent, and plaster a small smile of my lips.

“It’s going to take more than one drink from you, to get me in your bed.” I pull back, sitting tall again, when I see Sebastian from the corner of my eye. “Excuse me.” I stand, and walk over towards him. He looks relieved when he spots me. “What are you doing here, Seb?”

“I thought I would come tonight, seemed like a good idea.” He shrugs.

I open my mouth in shock. “Are you trying to cock block me?” My voice raises a few octaves and decibels to be heard over the pumping bass.

He places his hand over his heart, and has the decency to look shocked. “I would never do such a thing, and I am offended you would think as much.”

“Oh yeah?” I point to Sean, sitting at the bar. “See that man over there? His name is Sean, and I’ve leaving with him after I’ve had another one or two drinks.”

He tilts his head back and smirks, “You mean that man that just ruffied your drink?”

“What?” I turn to look at Sean, and he’s mixing my drink with my straw, “Bastard.” 

Sebastian leans in closer, “Good thing I’m your knight in shining armor. You can repay me by inviting me back to your place, and using me to your heart’s content.” He arches his eyebrow in question. “What do you say?”

“I say that’s a mean joke. I haven’t gotten laid in months, and you’re making fun of me.” I turn to walk away from him, but he grabs my upper arm to hold me in place.

“I’m not joking, Y/N. Let me help you with this, it can help both of us actually. It can be a friends with benefits thing. You go home with someone that you know won’t give you herpes, and hasn’t drugged you; and we both get some action. It’s a win-win situation.”

“You’d better not be shitting me, Seb. If this is some cruel joke…” I don’t get to finish the thought as he hand is wrapped around the back of my neck, and his lips are crashing down on mine in a mind blow, toe curling kiss. A quiet moan escapes and he uses the advantage of my open mouth, to dips his tongue into mine. I place my hands on his hips to steady myself and pull back. 

I’m in a daze. That kiss was something else for sure, and I need to get out of this club, and out of these clothes as quick as I can. “Damn.” He says, wiping some smeared lipstick from my chin. “God damn, I can’t wait to fuck you.” He places my hand over his growing bulge in his pants and I think I’m going to melt. I want to grind against it; but I know that will make things more difficult.

“Let’s get out of here.” I turn towards Sean, he’s watching the two of us, and I flip him the bird as Sebastian, and I, leave the club hastily. 

The ride on the train is excruciatingly long. Sebastian keeps teasing me with delicate touches, his warm breath on my neck as he plants small kisses on my pulse point, and the filthy things he is whispering in my ear, when one one is watching. I’m surprised I am able to hear the announcement for my stop. 

I jump out of my seat, pulling Sebastian with me, and I hear him chuckle darkly behind me. “Eager are we?”

“You have no idea, Sebastian. You’ve been driving me insane for the past 30 minutes and I’m dying to get you out of those clothes.” 

“I’m dying to get my hands all over you too, Babe.” 

I give a silent prayer of thanks that my apartment is two blocks from the station, and is only on the second floor. I pull my keys out of my purse, and as I try to fit it into the lock, Sebastian turns me around, presses his body into mine and steals a kiss. His hands roam my body and he’s rubbing his fingers over my left nipple, enjoying how it pebbles under my dress.

“I can’t wait to get your tits in my mouth,” he reaches down and squeezes my ass and gives it a small slap. “And I want to see this ass you always shake around me. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve jacked off thinking of this ass?” 

I moan into his mouth, and break the kiss to open the door. My mind is swimming and I can’t get an answer out. I don’t even turn on the lights, too focused on getting us into the bedroom as quickly as I can. I pull my dress up and over my head and stand there in just panties and my heels. I bend to take them off and he stops me, “Don’t you dare.” He motions towards the bed. Lay down, feet on the floor, and rub that pussy of yours as I strip.” 

I do just as he says, and watch him from under hooded lashes. He peels off his shirt first and drops it on the floor. Next, he kicks off his shoes, and pulls off his socks. A small whimper leaves my lips, anticipating him removing his pants. I’ve had enough fantasies about what he looks like, that I hope I’m not being let down. 

“Take your panties off, I want to see you.” He commands. I lift my hips, sliding the material down my legs and kick them off over my heels. I’m too focused on him that I stop moving my fingers. “Did I tell you to stop?” He smirks, and I lazily begin rubbing my clit again. He unbuttons his pants, and I hear the zipper open, he slowly pushes his pants and boxers down his legs and my mouth waters at the size of him. He is perfect, and he gives his cock a few test pulls before walking over to me.

“Condom?” He asks.

“Please, no. I’m on the pill and I’m clean. I need to feel you.” He hovers over my body, his cock pressed between our stomachs as he attaches his lips to my right nipple. I wrap my hands around his body, trying to pull him closer. He bites down and I keen off the bed, before he licks the pain in a soothing motion. He gives the same attention to the left one, as he rolls my wet nipple between his fingers. 

“Please, Seb. Don’t tease,” I moan as I tug at his hair. He hisses at the bite of the tug, and I smile inwardly. 

“That’s not teasing babe, this is teasing.” He lifts my left leg up over his hip and lines himself up with my entrance, but doesn’t push in. Instead, he stays right at the opening and starts drawing tight fast circles on my clit, my pussy clenching at nothing. I buck my hips up to try to entice him in, but he smacks the inside of my thigh. “No. I’m controlling this. If you want to get laid, you’ll take what I give you. I promise it’ll be good.” He smirks at me, he knows he’s won.  _ Cocky bastard! _

“Now, I want you to close your eyes, and just focus on feeling. Don’t worry about when I’m going to fuck you, or what I’m going to do.”

I comply and my breath hitches as he twists my nipple again. The pain morphs into pleasure as he continues playing with them, along with my sensitive clit. I’m soaked and he keeps rubbing his cock through my folds, slicking himself up. I’m not sure where he is going to touch next, and I’m going crazy trying to figure it out.

“What did I tell you? Just feel. Relax.” He continues his assault on my sensitive nub with his thumb. My legs are shaking and there is a fine sheen of sweat on my skin. “Come on, you’re so close, let go.”

I mewl as my orgasm begins and he thrusts in right as I start coming, the extra pressure adding to my already euphoric high. “Oh fuck, Seb, don’t stop.” My limbs have stopped shaking, but the tightness is returning, wanting to be released again.

He pulls out suddenly, and smacks the side of my hip. “Hands and knees, I want to see that ass as I’m fucking you.”

I turn and do as he asks. I shake my butt and look over my shoulder, watching him admire me. “You gonna play with it or stare at it?” I sass.

He lands his hand on the globe of my cheek with a resounding  _ smack _ . The sting radiates through my spine and I whimper. He smacks the other cheek and I push my hips back into his touch. The fire between my legs is back with a vengeance and I need more than this. He grabs my hips and pushes all the way in, balls deep. I sigh and my eyes flutter close. I’m so full, and he feels so amazing.

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me back towards him. When I try to move, he tightens his grip. “I want you to fuck yourself with my cock. Take what you need, Baby.” 

He doesn’t have to tell me twice, I bounce back and forth on him, rotating my hips as I go. I hear him breathing hard as he pulls apart my ass cheeks and squeezes them. I’m dizzy from all the sensations, and it doesn’t help when he starts smacking it again. I moan, and pant through everything. I’m so close to coming again, I can feel it climbing. He rubs his thumb over my clit and I begin shaking.

He spreads my cheeks, and with his wet thumb, begins pressing on my tight rosette. The extra pressure is just what I need and I start coming, hard. His thumb slips in to the first knuckle and he thrusts hard and fast into me. “Fuck, I’m coming,” he growls and holds still as he fills me up with his seed. He pull his thumb away, and drops half his weight on top, trying to bring his heart rate back down.

“You have no idea who many times I’ve fantasized about that, Seb.” He rolls on to the bed and I fall down on my stomach, facing him.

“What?” He asks, surprised. “If you wanted me, why didn’t you say anything?”

I turn, my face heating up with his scrutiny. “We’re friends Seb. I didn’t want to ruin anything; but I’ve had a crush on you since you were the little twelve year old boy who barely spoke english. You always seemed to keep your distance, and I was happy being friends. I didn’t want that to end.”

“Y/N. Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you? When you told me you were hoping to get lucky, I knew I had to go to the club, that it might be my chance.” He smiles and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. “Any chance you want to get something to eat with me?”

“Only if you’re buying.” I wink and get up to get cleaned off.


End file.
